From One to Another
by bassam
Summary: Rae Schactter was in love with her best friend Albus Potter. But no one knows. If they asked, she'd lie. But those eyes... Albus Potter/OC. Inspired by I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has every looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes._

**xxx**

Albus Potter sat across from his best friend, Rae Schactter, and sighed. His face had a glow to it as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "How was your holiday, Rae?" he asked, probably still stuffed full from the huge family holiday dinner his family had over five days ago.

"My holiday was good." Rae offered a warm smile, trying to repress the butterflies in her stomach. "How was yours?"

"Oh it was hilarious. I wish you could've visited. Lily shoved potatoes down James' shirt, Hugo dumped pumpkin juice all over Rose's new book, I got the most ridiculous sweater ever from grandmum..."

Rae nodded simply as Albus babbled on and on gaily. She couldn't help herself from leaning in a bit, mesmerized by his almond shaped green eyes. They were beautiful. There were hundreds of shades of greens with the smallest hint of light brown. The train to anywhere with this boy never seemed so enjoyable.

"... Oh and then Teddy showed up..."

Nod. Oh look, there's a deeper emerald green.

"... He looked like a human duck..."

Laugh. Shades of light brown, hello.

"Do you remember back in first year when you dumped pudding down my shirt?" Albus smiled at Rae, bringing her quickly out of her reverie.

Rae smiled back, clearly remembering that day. She had had enough of Albus thinking he was so amazing just because he was a Potter. His dad was the Infamous Boy Who Lived. The one who saved the world. Blahblah. Bow down at my feet. Well, he had said something that really angered Rae. She stood, grabbed her pudding, and simply dumped it down his shirt. They had come such a long way. Yes, now, Rae was certain she was in love with this boy whose shirt she dumped pudding down a mere five years ago. "It was chocolate pudding." Rae laughed.

"Really?" Albus raised his eyebrow jokingly, "I thought it was pumpkin."

"Why in the world would I be eating pumpkin pudding? That stuff is gross!"

"Oh, but your brother likes it."

"My brother is two years younger than me."

"Your face is. And it was pumpkin!"

"It was definitely chocolate."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes!"

"I was hoping you would say no..."

"Well I said yes."

"But you always say no!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Rae burst out laughing. She glanced at the way the lights on the train reflected off of his carmel hair. The sun just finished setting, and she was in love with her best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I had gone through two drafts, I guess you could call it that, of this chapter before I finally produced something like this. Anyway, I love Taylor Swift :) And I'm such a nerd that I actually think of songs that would fit perfectly. So this one is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. If you think about it, it fits perfectly. So yeah. But normally, I don't really read stuff like this, stuff with OC's and stuff. So I don't expect a lot of response for this. But I would really love it :) Oh! And I'm going to attempt to make this a long-ish fic. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go. Enough of my rambling though. Please review! ~LupinLuver888**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_He'll never fall in love, he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favorite songs._

**xxx**

"Hey, Albus!" a sugary sweet voice yelled from behind Rae. She was playing a game of Wizard Chess with Albus, in which she was horribly losing. On any other occasion, she would have loved a distraction from the game. However, this time, she didn't appreciate it. Mostly because it was, in Merlin's name, the most annoying girl ever. Oliva Fawn had orange, glossy ringlets that tumbled over her shoulders flirtatiously. She was in the same year as Rae and Albus, and had near top grades.

Rae's heart dropped, along with her stomach, as Albus perked up at the sight of her. "Hey, Oliva." Albus smiled the smile that made Rae's insides melt.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for Hogsmeade this weekend." Oliva smiled in an overly-sweet fasihion. _She has a horse smile,_ Rae thought randomly.

Albus glanced at Rae. They had plans to buy loads of sweets and sit out by the Shrieking Shack, pigging out and having a good time. They were going to enjoy the first spring weekend together. A million emotions floated around in Rae's head, but she just nodded her head, calling off their plans. "No," Albus smiled wide at Rae first, then Oliva, "I'm not doing anything."

"Wonderful!" Oliva squealed. "Join me, would you?"  
"Sure, no problem."

"Great!"

No one had noticed that Rae had disappeared.

**~OOO~**

Albus burst into the empty common room Saturday night after his date with Olivia. He smiled when he saw Rae sitting there, practically shoveling chips into her mouth, deep into her book. "Hey," he sighed, plopping down onto the couch next to her, "What's up?"

"Reading?" Rae replied obviously.

"I'll never fall in love." Albus sighed, yet again.

Rae laughed, a bit nervously. "Aw," she said sincerely, "Why is this?"

"Worst. Date. Ever. Girls are so complicated." Albus rolled his eyes, laughingly nudging Rae.

There were thousands of butterflies fluttering around inside of her stomach. Rae forced a smile onto her face. He was so corny, she thought.

Albus stretched out and put his arm around Rae's shoulder. "Rae, if anyone else asks me out, answer for me." Albus began humming his favorite tune.

"Okay." Rae smiled and said, "Goodnight, Al."

Slowly, Rae climbed the stairs, looking back at Albus. He was humming to himself with his eyes closed. In her dorm, she found everyone sound asleep. Except for her best friend Emmaline Tilly. As always, Emmaline was sucked into a novel.

"Hey, Emma." Rae whispered.

"Hey. What's up?" Emmaline answered a bit groggily.

"I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend."

"I'm flattered." Emmaline smiled graciously. It cause a pillow in her face.

"Albus just got back from the 'worst date ever'. I have a feeling he's a hopeless case."

"Aw, now, you're amazing. Don't go saying that."

Rae changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. "Thanks, Emma," she said with a yawn, "Love ya."

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Voila! I had such trouble writing this. But here it is :) I'd like to thank my best friend for letting me base the best friend in this story on her personality. So, yeah. Next chapter up soon, hopefully... Review, please and thank you! ~LupinLuver888**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue._

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie._

**xxx**

"What are you doing?" Emmaline asked as she walked into their dorm a Sunday morning a few weeks after Albus' infamous date.

"I'm making a scrapbook album... Thing..." Rae said, smiling. Emmaline's eyebrow raised curiously, staring at the bed covered in paper scraps, photos, and several other miscellaneous things. "It's for Al's sixteenth. It's an album of pictures from the past five years."

"How come I didn't get an album for my birthday? No, I get a pack of almonds. I don't even like almonds!" A pillow hit Emmaline in the face. "Come on now, you're scrapbooking. Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

"Okay well, loverboy's sissy wants you to know that we're gonna have a party for him since it's his sixteenth tonight."

"Thanks, Emma."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rae glued the last picture in. It was taken at the train station. James had taken up this random obsession with cameras, and decided to shoot one of her and Albus, pushing and hitting each other. It was taken with a Muggle camera, so the picture didn't move. Rae found that magical, though.

With simple green wrapping paper and white ribbon, she wrapped the album carefully and slid it under her bed. Rae went on with the rest of her day simply. She couldn't help but laugh at the girls who swooned over him, just because he was sixteen or whatever.

Just before the party, Rae found Albus staring into the sky in the Astronomy tower. She had left her book under the table and came back to get it. "Hey," she said, approaching the table. Albus' features were lit by the moon, but from almost every angle he was simply a sillhouette.

He turned, his face breaking into a smile. "Hey, Rae." Albus smirked, knowing that Rae hated it when he did that.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your friends? Or your new-found fan club?" Rae asked, biting back the spite.

"I needed some peace."

"So you decided to come to the Astronomy tower?"

"Best place I could think of."

"I could think of better places." Rae walked slowly over to Albus.

"Best place with a view like this." Albus wasn't talking about the sky as he smiled at Rae.

"Haha," Rae rolled her eyes and shoved at Albus playfully. _Stupid, stupid stomach. This is your best friend._ But your best friend is amazing. "We better get going. Your party is gonna start soon."

"Ugh," said Albus, running a hand through his messy, thick hair, re-closing the gap between himself and Rae, "Party."

Rae gulped, unconsciously rising up on her toes. Albus leaned down, and Rae felt a tug in her stomach. He stared into her eyes, and Rae did the same, trying to commit them to memory. She remembered visiting them during their summer holiday and being completely mesmerized by his father's eyes. Albus has the same. Her lips barely brushed his, torturing Albus.

Suddenly a light flicked on, and Lily Potter stood in the doorway. Her beautiful and shiny straight hair was illuminated as it fell over her shoulders. Her perfectly shaped lips curled upward, creating smile lines in her freckled skin. "Al, your party's ready."

Rae lowered her gaze to Lily's party outfit: a simple, white sundress that stopped an inch or two above her knee. It was so stunningly simple, but looked beautiful on Lily. Rae was so jealous. "Okay," Albus was blushing slightly, cursing his sister's bad timing. "Let's go, Rae."

Rae nodded and followed him out the door, Lily trailing behind her. She glanced down at her own clothes, a pair of jeans and a floral tank top. Even _that_ she had trouble making look good. Lily Potter though? She seemed flawless.

When the three hit the staircase, Lily caught up to Rae. "Hey," she whispered, "Do you like my brother or something?" This question paired with a sugary sweet, knowing smile made Rae want to throw her down the stairs. But that urge quickly passed to make room for what to say.

"Al?" questioned Rae, struggling to keep her emotions in check, "Nah. No, not Al." God this is hard, she thought.

"Ahah okay," Lily skipped down the rest of the stairs to hop on Albus' back, "I hear Livie's got him claimed anyway."

At this, Albus moaned.

Rae laughed, dying on the inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapters are getting progressively longer! :D Anyway, I kinda regret starting this. But hey, gotta stick it through. So, I didn't really mean for Lily to come off as a total buttface, but yeah. But I had some inspiration. Because guys are assholes. Blhfa;irleghudf. :\ Anyway, review please and thank you.. ~LupinLuver888**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

_He looks around the room,_

_Innocently overlooks the truth._

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know, that I've had him_

_Memorized, for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white,_

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine._

**xxx**

"So, Rae," Albus says calmly as he ambles into the commonroom, "Olivia asked me on another date. She wants to go to Madam Puddifoot's."

Rae rolled her eyes, killing Olivia in her mind for the fiftieth time in the span of two days. Yesterday, in Potions, Olivia blew a cauldron up in Rae's face. And then in History of Magic, she got Rae in trouble by convincing her to pass a note to Oliva's best friend, Stacia. Between which, Olivia was constantly flirting with Albus. "You're going?" Rae said, hiding the disappointment.

"Yeah. Will you help coordinate an outfit?" Rae smiled at Albus, who peered around at all of the students awkwardly. _If only he knew._

"Sure, why not?"

Albus nearly jumped her with a hug. Rae sighed. _When will he realize?_ she thought sadly. "Let's go get dinner." he said with a ridiculous smile.

"Okay, but let's wait for Emma."

As soon as Emmaline was down the stairs, Albus was racing for the door. "I swear, he's a food-a-holic." Emmaline said, rolling her eyes.

"He's got a date with Olivia again. To Madam Puddifoot's." Rae gagged.

"Punch 'em in the face." said Emmaline, simply.

Bent over from laughing, Rae almost ran into a bunch of Slytherins picking on a third year Hufflepuff. Wait– that was her brother. "Ohmigod, _Emma_," Rae said, turning back.

"What?" Emmaline turned around, worried at the thick panic in her voice. "Oh! Jesus!"

"Hey!" Rae shouted. But before she could get back to them, another Slytherin cut in.

He had shaggy, sandy-blonde hair that just brushed his collar and icy, blue eyes. "Guys," he said in a deep voice, "Back off. He's just a kid."

Rae stood there with her arms crossed, a look of shock and displeasure on her face. "What's going on?" Albus said, wondering why they were still on the staircase and not in the Great Hall, eating.

"Hush up." Emmaline said, whacking him on the chest.

"Yeah, McNeal?" a particularly lanky Slytherin retorted, "What are you gonna do about it?"

But instead, the boy with the sandy-colored hair pushed past and leaded him out of the offensive huddle. "Rae!" the boy shouted as soon as he recognized his sister.

"Justin!" Rae squatted and embraced her brother, gently touching the bruise forming under his eye. "You ba–"

"Rae, language!" Emmaline shouted, just as lethal.

"_Buttholes_." exaggerated Rae. God, when her brother was gone, she was gonna hex the crap out of them. She looked up at the boy who defended her brother and said, "Thank you." However, to much of her embarrassment, it came out rather flirty.

Albus scoffed.

"All in a day's work." the boy smiled. "Max McNeal." He stuck out his hand. Rae took it with a smile.

"Gag me." Emmaline said.

"Couldn't agree more." agreed Albus.

"Hush up, you. You're the one going to _Madam Puddifoot's_."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Justin, let's take you to the hospital wing." Rae gingerly led her brother down the stairs.

"Can you believe it? A _nice_ Slytherin. And my-oh-my was his butt nice." Emmaline said dreamily.

"Gross!" Justin shouted.

"Yeah. I think he was just trying to impress you, Rae." Albus said, underlying with possible jealousy.

"I think he's actually nice." Rae said, defending her newfound, possible crush.

"Please. That's like saying Voldemort actually cared about bettering the wizarding world."

"I still say he had a nice butt." Emmaline said, making Rae smile.

* * *

After a few weeks, the whole nice-Slytherin thing had blown over. Rae and Emmaline were sitting in the slowly emptying commonroom when Albus burst in. "James got hit with a Bludger. _Bad_."

Emmaline shot up and ran out of the room, towards the hospital wing. Everyone knew she was in love with James. Rae just sat there and dragged a hand through her hair. "What happened?"

"Some stupid Slytherins decided to attend our practice and thought it would be funny to hex a Bludger and send it at our captain." Albus sat down with a struggled breath next to Rae. "I bet you that McNeal was with them."

Great, Al, Rae thought, Way to resurrect an unimportant problem. "How bad is it?"

"Real bad. The side of his face is all bruised, bloody, and swollen. I betcha he broke every bone in the left side of his body."

Rae cringed. Searching for a different topic, she looked around the room. Only to find it empty. "Al..."

With a soft, long-awaited sob, Albus crumpled into Rae's lap. "He looked horrible, Rae." choked out Albus.

A tear trailing down her own face, for different reasons than Albus, Rae wrapped Albus into a hug. "I love you." she mouthed into his shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I quite like this chapter :) So yeah, I realized that I started this story on the train home from their Christmas holiday, and then in the second chapter I was talking about how it was almost Fall. And I was like, wow, I'm an idiot. So I fixed it! :D Revieww, please and thank you! ~LupinLuver888**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

_I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me, if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

**xxx**

Rae was standing next to Albus, with one hand on her hip, staring bleakly at his near-empty wardrobe. "What have you done all your life?" she snapped.

"Hey," Albus held up his hands defensively, "I pretty much outgrew all of my clothes in September."

"Ugh," Rae groaned. She reached into his closet and pulled out a nice, V-neck green shirt and a pair of loosely fitting jeans. "Here. Put this on. Can I go now?"

"Well, yes. Fine." Albus grabbed the clothes with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah."

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Rae's face flushed. Max, the boy who had defended her brother, had asked her to join him in Hogsmeade. Her answer came out like this, "I... Oh. Er. Uhh... Shhhhh... Sure..."

"Well?" Albus asked.

"Um, actually, yeah. I, er, do." Rae replied awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Um, Max. Y'know, McNeal. We're going to Hogsmeade together."

"Wait, that Slytherin?"

"Yes." Rae defended quickly, "He's nice!"

"A nice _Slytherin_."

"Yeah."

"That's not possible."

"He didn't send that Bludger at James."

"How d'you know?"

"He was studying in the library!"

Just then, Lily waltzed in. God, was her timing impeccable. She was wearing an oversized Gryffindor Quidditch jersey, probably her boyfriend's, and a light pink skirt. "Olivia's waiting downstairs." she said as she floated over to Albus' bed. Her make up was very neutral, but made her face come alive.

Once again, Rae was struck with jealousy. "I'll just go wait with... Livie." Lily stood, sensing the awkwardness, and skipped out of the room.

Albus turned to Rae, "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Rae, hopeful.

"Yeah," Albus shrugged, "Or overprotective. My little Rae of sunshine isn't so little anymore."

Blushing with more disappointment, Rae hit Albus in the chest. Then, she looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes, and she froze.

"Rae," Albus sighed, "You're like a sister to me."

That was a horrible blow to the heart.

"Yeah, you're like my brother." With that, Rae walked as fast as she could out of the room.

"UGH!" Rae groaned as she walked into her dorm. Emmaline, who was raiding Rae's closet, jumped a mile.

"What?"

"Albus. By the way, you'll never find anything in there. I'm flat as a board."

"Darn. You don't think I know this? I was picking out an outfit for _you_." Emmaline threw a white tank top and a red, scoop-neck sweater at Rae. "What did loverboy do this time?"

"He was like, 'you're like a sister to me'." Rae slipped on a pair of light washed jeans and fluffed her hair. "Like, what the hell?" She yanked her tank top and sweater on with more force than needed.

"He's such an idiot. I'm telling you, punch him in the face. And then go snog McNeal before I do."

Rae laughed and wiggled her makeup bag from the bottom of her pants drawer. "Oh Merlin's knickers. I'm out of mascara."

Emmaline threw her unused spare at Rae's face. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Rae smiled, slipped on a pair of gray ballet flats, and ran down to the main courtyard, determined to get her mind off of Albus

* * *

**Author's Note: So I know this one was really short, but it's the chorus. And I was having trouble thinking of a different senario. But yeah, here it is. :) Stupid Albus. Being all oblivious. ANyways, if you really like this story, and like updates, you'll review! I laughed and _had_ to update when I saw NotADreamYetNotANightmare's (sorry if I got that wrong) review when she was like, "Oh my Merlin's pants! THIS IS AMAZING!" and I was like, well that made my day. So I wanted to update soon. And I did. So review! :)~LupinLuver888**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

_He stands there, then walks away._

_My God, if I could only say:_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

**xxx**

"Thanks, Max." Rae smiled at Max McNeal, after their fourth date together. Maybe she could get over Albus.

"It was my pleasure." Max tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Butterflies, that used to be reserved specifically for Albus, flitted around in Rae's stomach. A gentle, warm smile appeared on Max's lips as he leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss that meant to be quick heated fast. Rae's cheeks got red as it turned into full-on snogging. Max slowly dragged his hands up her sides as their mouths moved together.

There was a loud cough, and Rae pushed Max away reluctantly. She turned her head away, only to find Albus waiting impatiently with Olivia clung to his crossed arms. "You _are _standing in front of the door. And some of us would like to get in." he spat.

"Oh," Rae whispered. She pecked Max one last time before she watched him leave. God, Albus wouldn't let her do anything, would he? "Albus, may I speak to you?"

"Fine." Albus kissed Olivia very passionately; this much to Olivia joy, and much to Rae's disgust. However, it seemed like he did it just to prove that he could be just as much in love as Rae could.

"Bye _A-aaal._" Olivia sang. Rather gratingly, Rae thought.

"Bye, Livie." Albus smiled. However, as soon as she was through the portrait hole, his smile was gone. Almost as if it was never there. "_What_ in the world were you doing, snogging that Slytherin in front of the commonroom entrance? What is wrong with you?"

Rae's eyes widened. "Can you not be happy for me?" she whispered in a hurt, broken voice.

"Rae, he's a Slytherin. _Slytherin_. You can't just–"

"Yes! Yes, Albus, I can! Because believe it or not, I really like him. Max is nice and funny and he's great with children. Honestly, I don't even know how he ended up in Slytherin. But he did, and I'm not gonna let that stop me. So just go back to your stupid little girlfriend and leave Max and me alone!"

Albus looked truly hurt. He stood there, falling apart in front of Rae. "I'm sorry Rae." Turning as he ran his hand through his hair, he whispered very quietly, "But I think I love you." Rae didn't hear it, though.

When Albus was through the portrait hole, Rae let out a long, bedraggled sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: This turned out a _lot_ shorter than I thought it did. But whoaa Albus. Way to send mixed messages. Haha anyway, I'm kind of on a fanfiction high, so I just had to get this out. Anyway, am I not the only one in love with Max? Oh, and I might even update three times in one day! Only because my friend is breathing down my neck. :P Please review! ~LupinLuver888**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

_He'd never tell you,_

_But he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through,_

_Everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up, is_

_My God, he's beautiful._

_So I put on my makeup,_

_And Pray for a miracle._

**xxx**

Rae and Albus were now on a fragile peace. But things could be good. It's was two o'clock in the morning; Albus was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the commonroom. He was strumming his guitar, the one no one knew he could play. Rae walked down from her dorm, smiling at the sight before her.

Slowly, she crept over to Albus, whispering, "Hey."

Albus looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Rae sat down, her arm brushing his. As she stared at the glowing embers in the fire, she thought. She thought about how quick things were getting serious with her and Max. The same could be said for Albus and Olivia. Rae cringed inwardly.

"She doesn't really love me," Albus said, as if reading Rae's mind, still absently plucking chords on his guitar. "She just likes to have me around."

How does he know all these things? Rae thought. "You think?"

"Yeah," Albus pursed his lips and looked at her, "She just likes having me around. Kinda like you."

Rae just nodded. So much for knowing all things. "So, you just gonna sit around at ungodly hours with that thing, or actually do something with it?" Rae smiled, motioning towards the guitar.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny, Rae." Albus rolled his eyes and set the guitar down on the floor. "It's not _that _ungodly, or whatever." muttered Albus as he lifted his arm to place it around Rae.

"Mhmmm." Rae argued, her eyelids feeling heavy. Both she and Albus fell asleep. _A girl could get used to this,_ was Rae's last thought before she fell asleep.

**xxx**

Unfortunately, Rae woke up with the sun. And the sun woke up at about five. Wow, Rae thought, three hours of sleep really helps. Helps what, though, she didn't know. She was being sarcastic, so she didn't know if that counted for anything.

_God_, she thought, this_ is what three hours of sleep did._ Slowly, she sat up, feeling sore. Albus let out a little snore, and Rae smiled. That was so adorable. The sun let in a few more rays (oh the irony) and Albus' dark, carmel hair reflected it. His long, dark eyelashes touched his cheeks, and he looked picture perfect.

Suddenly, James burst in, making Rae jump, and giving Albus the best start to his day ever. Haha, no. "Well, aren't you looking like the picture of health?" Rae asked groggily.

"Why, yes, I am!" James said excitedly. And he really did. You never would have guessed that he got hit by a Bludger a few days ago.

"What's up?" Albus stirred.

"Well, while I was in the hospital wing, every time I kinda woke up, I saw this beautiful dark blonde over my head." James smiled goofily.

"And?"

"And I'm going to ask Emmaline out."

Rae smiled, knowing this would absolutely make her best friend's day. "Great!" Rae practically shouted. "She'll definitely say yes."

"Okay," James smiled even bigger. "Can you do me a favor and let me know when she comes down?"

"Sure." Rae took two stairs at a time, eager to wake Emmaline and tell her to get down stairs. She'd even yell "fire!" if she had to.

"Emmaline!" she shouted as soon as she was inside the dorm. All of the other girls woke, muttering incoherent profanities. But Rae didn't care. She immediately began going through Emmaline's closet, picking out a dark pair of skinny jeans and a Gryffindor spirit sweatshirt. After throwing the clothing articles at Emmaline's head, Rae proceeded to Emmaline's bureau to pick out makeup for her friend.

"What the bloody hell is _wrong _with you!" Emmaline groaned, "It's bloody five in the morning!"

"Just get up," Rae snapped, "Get dressed, put on some makeup, and get downstairs." Rae herself threw on a pair of red and gold plaid pajama pants and a red tank top. It was casual Sunday. Looking herself in the mirror, she wondered if Albus would ever love her. Sighing, Rae picked up her eyeliner pen and put on her own makeup.

"Okay," Emmaline grumbled, "I'm dressed and makeup-ed. Going downst–"

"Wait!" Rae rushed down and yelled to James, "She's coming!" Rae couldn't help but laugh at the appropriateness of that phrase.

You could tell that she was on her way, too, because you could hear Emmaline cursing Rae in every possible way.

James rushed over to the bottom of the stairs and got down on one knee, with that pleading look already plastered to his face. Rae just rolled her eyes and smiled, ruffling Albus' messy hair.

Oh, the look on Emmaline's face when she saw James. "Uh," she stuttered, "James?"

"Emmaline Tilly," he began, folding her hands in his, "Will you go out with me?" James thought for a second and added, "Pretty please with a sexy shirtless James on top?"

"Haha," Rae said, "Whoa there."

Emmaline glared at Rae, "Shuddup. Don't ruin my moment."

Rae suppressed a giggle and smiled at the couple-to-be.

"James–" Emmaline began, but never finished. Because James knew the answer, and kissed her. Swooning, Emmaline wrapped her arms around his neck, and Rae rolled her eyes.

"That's James, all right. Not even twenty-four hours out of the hospital wing and he's already got someone to snog." Rae smiled.

"Yeah," Albus laughed still tired and stiff. He wrapped an arm around Rae's waist as they stood against the couch, watching Emmaline beam.

* * *

**Author's Note: SORRY. I felt extremely... inappropriate whilst writing this chapter. So yeah, sorry if you guys felt awkward or anything. I blame my friends. I love them, but I blame them. And I finally updated! I tried making this chapter long, but it's just not working. So, I'm sorry about that too. At least it's kind of long... Anyway, one more chapter to go! So let me know what you thought, any way you would like it to end, even though _I_ already know how it ends. Because I'm so close to the author. My god, I think I've gone crazy... So, please review! :)~LupinLuver888**

**P.S. Sorry about saying "sorry" and "so" too much :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

_Yes, I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue._

_Oh and it kills me._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_If you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie._

**xxx**

Today, all of the seventh years at Hogwarts were graduating. This meant the Potters got to skip class and attend. Along with all those close to the graduating students. Rae got up extra early to help Albus get ready, since his fashion sense was horrible. She, herself, was attending in a flowing, red, knee-length skirt and a gray, tucked-in tanktop. "Albus," Rae sighed as she once again found herself in front of Albus deserted closet, "we gotta take you shopping sometime."

With a moan of displeasure, Albus replied, "Aw _hell_ no."

"You're hopeless." said Rae. She placed a hand on her satin skirt and peered into the closet. Warily, she reached in, pulling out a white dress shirt, a green tie, and khaki-colored dress pants.

"Rae, you're the best." Albus smiled.

"It wasn't that hard." Rae smirked back at him.

"A green tie?"

"Yes. That's your favorite color, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but if I was gonna wear a green tie, you might as well borrowed one from McNeal."

Rae hated it when he brought up her current boyfriend. She knew Albus hated him. "Albus, really? You're killing me here. Just let it go–" As soon as she turned on Albus, however, one look into those eyes and all thought was lost. God, he had such beautiful eyes.

"Guys," Lily's voice sounded at the door, "I can't pick out a pair of shoes."

Both of them turning, caught their breath at the sight of Lily. When did she grow up? Albus found himself thinking.

Rae was thinking more along the lines of, "Is she half veela or something?"

Lily peered at the shoes in her hand. One pair were light blue, slight-heeled flipflops with a flower on the top. The other were off-white ballet slippers. The ballet slippers complimented her blue cocktail dress best. "Well?" Lily said kindly.

Rae and Albus both spoke at the same time:

"The ballet slippers."

"Those flippyfloppy things."

Lily laughed a lilting laugh and said, "I'll go with Rae's decision." On that note, Lily skipped out of the room."

"You're a genius." Albus smiled. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind Rae's ear.

Butterflies came alive in her stomach. _Stop_, she told them, _you're for Max only, now! _But it was no use. Albus was slowly leaning in, and the first thought that crossed Rae's mind was, "He's gonna mess up my lipstick."

Rae held her breath as she felt Albus' lips on hers, arguing with herself. It felt nice to kiss him. It felt _right. _But it felt even more right with Max. She couldn't do this. Not now. She was over Albus, wasn't she? But when he touched her sides like that–

"Oh my god!" a rather grating voice screeched. "Albus!"

With much force, Rae jerked away from her best friend, coming to see Olivia Fawn. "Olivia," Rae bit, "It's not–"

"Oh, I bloody think it is! You were kissing my boyfriend! Just you wait. Wait until McNeal finds out about this." Olivia wagged a finger at Rae's face.

"Livie," Albus pleaded, "Calm down."

"She kissed you, Albus!"

"Yes, I–" But Olivia was already down the stairs and heading to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Bloody fucking _hell_, Albus!" Rae practically shouted. "What the ruddy hell is wrong with you? Can you not make up your mind or something?"

Without waiting for an answer, she marched out the door, back to her dorm to fix her makeup and hair.

**xxx**

Rae was in History of Magic, waiting for ten o'clock. She just wanted to get to the graduation ceremony so she could talk to Albus. It was only when she heard, "Psst! Schatter!" was she snapped back to the realization that she also had a boyfriend to deal with.

A crumpled up wad of parchment landed on her desk. _Meet me outside after class,_ it read.

Smiling, she turned to glance at her brooding boyfriend. Realizing the smile did nothing, Rae turned back around.

"Do you love him?" was the first thing out of Max McNeal's mouth when Rae met him in the hallway.

_Shit_, she thought, _do I love him?_ Gulping, Rae replied somberly, "No." Thinking before she added, "I love you, Max."

The goofy smile that was always on his face before today returned. Max pulled Rae into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room!" someone shouted.

"We most certainly will." Max said with a gleam in his eye.

Rae smiled just as goofily, butterflies flitting around dangerously in her stomach as Max really _did_ lead them to an empty classroom. With much effort, she tried not to think of Albus.

Because she really did love him. Except, she was positive she loved Max more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fin! :D So yeah. Sorry Rae and Albus didn't get their happy ending. But I don't really think they were supposed to.. But yeah. Ahh I finished! :D I have another idea for a fanfiction up my sleeve, so expect another soon! :) Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing. And my friend for letting me use her in this story. So, please review! ~LupinLuver888**


End file.
